


Drunken Mistakes Aren't Always A Bad Thing

by somethingintheireyes



Category: Free!
Genre: Drunk Nagisa, M/M, a bit of angst?, fluffy fluffy fluff fluff, mako is a mom, rei is such a good person, rin and haru are dumb, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingintheireyes/pseuds/somethingintheireyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa convinces Haru, Rin, and Makoto to go to a party. Nagisa gets a bit more than tipsy and ends up in Rei's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunken Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt I saw on tumblr while stalking the Reigisa tag

Makoto, Nagisa, and Haru had managed to convince Rin to come visit for the weekend. Seeing as Rin and Haru were currently in swim season, it was a little hard to find a time that worked for everyone so it had been ages since the four boys had properly hung out. It was even harder since Rin was attending a different college than the other three. Rin and Haru were both on swimming scholarships. Both currently undecided majors. Makoto was majoring in education, wanting to become an elementary school teacher, and Nagisa in marine biology. All very different fields, so even though Makoto, Haru, and Nagisa attended the same college, it was difficult for even them to all meet up at the same time, so all four of them together was a miracle. 

It was evening and the boys had just finished dinner, they were all sitting in Makoto and Haru's dorm room, seeing as the state of Nagisa's room could barely allow for him and his roommate to inhabit it. 

"C'mon guys, I totally think we should go to a party!" Nagisa whined from his position in a beanbag on the floor.

Nagisa was a Freshman, so the whole party-verse was a very new thing to him and he was willing to go out all the time. The other three, however, were Sophomores and had burned out the desire to attend as many parties as the younger.

"Look, we already told ya, Haru and I can't drink because we're on scholarship, so just give it a rest already." Rin retorted.

"I know that! Just because you can't drink doesn't mean that you can't  _go,_ oh c'mon guys please!" Nagisa was all but begging at this point.

Haru sighed and shrugged as response, Makoto smiled sheepishly and looked at Rin, "I mean, he has a point."

"Seriously? You're giving in to him?" Rin gave an incredulous look to Makoto.

Makoto shrugged, "I mean I haven't been out in a while and I wouldn't be opposed to having a couple drinks to unwind, all these essays and classroom sit in's are getting to me."

"All right!" Nagisa cheered, "I've heard of a couple already! One of the places throws absolutely amazing parties, they're fun even without drinking!" Suddenly the blond had a mischevious look in his eye as he turned his gaze toward Haru, "Plus today's party is a pool party."

"We're going." Haru chirped from his position on the bed.

Rin groaned, "Did you really have to stoop to that level? Ugh, fine we'll go! But if this party sucks, it's your ass." 

Nagisa was beaming brightly, "Trust me you won't be disappointed!" 

~

When they got to the party is was in full swing, Rin and Haru bee-lined for the pool, and Nagisa led Makoto over to where the drinks were.

"My tolerance has gotten a lot higher! I bet I can take you shot for shot now!" Nagisa gleamed at Makoto. Seeing as Makoto was very built and tall, he had a very high tolerance to alcohol, or at least he seemed it, seeing as his composure and ability to take care of others never wavered, the only thing giving him away was a tinge of red to his cheeks.

Makoto smiled politely, "I don't think that's a good idea Nagisa" He was handed a drink and gave one to Nagisa.

"C'mon! I totally can! You have such little faith in me!" 

"What's going on over here?" Rin asked, dripping wet with Haru by his side in the same state.

"I bet Makoto that I could take him shot for shot because my tolerance has definitely gotten better, but he won't do it!" Nagisa whined to Rin.

"C'mon Makoto, just humor the kid, he might surprise you." Rin stated.

"I don't know, I don't think it's a good idea..." Makoto looked to Haru for help, but he had already disappeared back into the pool. He sighed seeing as no one was going to help him defend his argument, so he figured, what harm could it do?

~

"Alright Nagisa! You did it!" Rin slapped Nagisa on the shoulder.

A cup of jungle juice and ten consecutive shots were taken. Makoto was a little red in the face, but Nagisa was completely gone.

"I diiiiiiiid! Did you see me Mako? Did ya? I did it! I had like at least 7 shots, right? That's like, a lot, right?" Nagisa was red in the face, eyes glazed over, slurring his words, but still had a smile plastered on his face.

"You actually had 10." Makoto corrected.

"Even better! See! I'm great! I'm Makoto now! Let's see if we're the same height now, we have to be, since I'm you. Wait, if I'm you does that mean you're me?" Nagisa was rambling and this had Rin cracking up.

"You have fun with this one, I'm going to go back and join Haru in the pool." Rin jogged over and canonballed causing cheers from the people who noticed it.

Makoto looked over at Nagisa who was still babbling about the two becoming each other. He chuckled at the sight, "Hey Nagisa, I'm gonna run to the bathroom, how about you go over and hang out with Rin and Haru okay? I don't want you by yourself."

"Okaaaaay mooooooooom, whatever you saaaaaay." Nagisa giggled and bounded in the direction of the pool, and with that Makoto headed into the house.

~

Rei was at his desk working on an essay that was due Monday. He knew he had the whole weekend, but he figured that having a rough draft that he could edit over the weekend would result in a better grade. It wasn’t like he didn’t like doing school work, it was rather calming, but recently he was wishing that he had something better to do. His roommate Asahi was currently at a party. Now, Rei did not like parties at all, a bunch of intoxicated strangers all around him did not sound like an ideal night, but he did wish he had something interesting going on in his life.

 

Right as he thought that, he heard a noise outside the door. He just assumed that it was Asahi returning from the party. He turned to greet him and ask how the party was, but when the door opened the person who had just come in wasn’t Asahi, but a stranger!

 

He was a – clearly intoxicated – blond haired boy, who looked about his age. What the hell was he doing in his room?!  


“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The voice that asked wasn’t his, but the blond’s.

 

Rei blinked a couple times taken aback at the question, “I’m sorry, I should be asking you that. You do realize that you just entered a complete strangers room, correct?”  


The blond had wandered over to the bed and plopped down, “What do you mean? This is definitely my room.”

 

Rei walked over to him, not seeing him as a threat, just a drunk boy who happened to make a mistake.

 

He sat down next to him on the bed, he was trying to figure out how to convince him that this wasn’t his room, though, he wasn’t expecting him to actually realize that fact, seeing as the boy was completely inebriated. He decided to start simple, “What’s your name?”

 

“Nagisa Hazuki, freshman, whale biologist nice to meet ya!” He slurred, and smiled at him brightly.

 

Whale biologist? There’s no such major, Rei thought, he must be a marine biology major. And he’s a freshman as well, he must live in the same dorm building then.

 

“Well, I’m Rei Ryugazaki, also a freshman, environmental engineer major.”

 

“Whoooooooa~!” Nagisa looked shocked, “You must be like, super smart, that’s probably why you wear those cute glasses!”

 

Rei blushed and chuckled, “Uh, thank you, I mean, I do wear them to see mostly.”

 

“Hey! You have a girls name!” Nagisa said with a sudden realization.

 

Rei scoffed, “I’m sorry?”

 

“A girly name! You have one! Just like me! And my friends, you should totally meet them!”

 

Rei brushed off the comment, “Yes, well, speaking of your friends, do they know where you are?” He must have been with people, how they got separated he didn’t know.

 

“Nope~!” Nagisa giggled, “Momkoto told me to go the pool with Shark boy and Makerel Boy, but I decided that I wanted to get my Penguin float before getting in the pool so I came back here. Which reminds me, why are you in my room again?” Nagisa went on another babbling spree.

 

“Nagisa, this isn’t your room. This is mine, look around, does this look familiar to you?” Rei said carefully.

 

Nagisa looked around, and then burst out laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?” Rei asked

 

“I could’ve sworn this was my room! But it’s not! It’s funny right!” Nagisa kept laughing at his mistake, all the way until he managed to tip over and fall into Rei’s lap.

 

Rei flustered a bit and went to move away when Nagisa yawned, “wow after laying down I realized I’m really sleepy, I’m gonna take a nap!”

 

Rei panicked even more, he can’t sleep here, what about his friends? Where would he sleep? He shook Nagisa a bit, “Nagisa, hey, I don’t think that’s a really good idea…” But he was already asleep.

 

Rei sighed, the affects of alcohol do cause one to pass out and fall asleep quicker than normal. He decided that it wasn’t that big of a deal, he looked down at the sleeping boy and noted how cute he actually was.

 

Rei turned bright red at his own though and carefully slid the boy’s head out of his lap. He got out of the bed and walked over to his desk. As he did his phone flashed.

 

_From: Asahi_

_Hey man! I’m staying at Kisumi’s tonight, don’t wait up for me!_

 

How convenient, Rei thought. Nagisa then shifted in his sleep causing his phone to fall from his pocket and land on the floor.

 

Rei reached down and picked it up, and saw that it was glowing with missed calls and messages from assorted people. The newest notification was from someone named ‘Makoto’ which he assumed was the one that Nagisa had nicknamed ‘Momkoto’. He hit redial and waited.

 

“Nagisa! Where are you? Are you okay? Rin, Haru, and I have been looking everywhere for you, where did you go?”

 

The boy on the other end of the line sounded very flustered and worried.

 

“Um, hello, Nagisa is here with me, he’s fine you don’t need to worry about him.”

 

“Wait, who are you?” Makoto asked.

 

“My name is Rei Ryugazaki, we haven’t been formally introduced yet. Nagisa entered my room thinking it was his.”

 

“Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! He really isn’t the most observant of guys, I can’t believe he did this. We’ll come get him right away!” Makoto sounded embarrassed. Nagisa’s nickname for him flashed through Rei’s mind and it caused him to chuckle.

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry. He happened to fall asleep on my bed, but my roommate isn’t coming back tonight, so I’ll just sleep there. It isn’t a problem really. It’s better to leave him as he is, waking him up now would probably confuse him more, and just cause the alcohol to not sit properly. I’ll take care of him.”

 

“Are you sure? Really, we can come get him.” Makoto sounded weary of the idea.

 

“Really, I’m sure. It’s no problem at all. I’ll just take your contact information out of his phone and call you when he wakes up in the morning.” Rei looked over at the sleeping form, he really didn’t want to wake him at this point.

 

The boy on the other end sighed, “Okay, only if you’re positive.”

 

“Yes I am sure.” Rei reassured him.

 

“Thank you, Rei, and sorry again.”

 

Rei smiled, “It’s not a problem really, no need to apologize, he made my night a bit more interesting. Have a good night. I will contact you in the morning.”

“Yeah, night!”

 

Rei put Makoto’s information into his phone and placed both phones on his desk. He looked over at Nagisa and chuckled, he was in a ball on his bed, and he really looked adorable. Rei got a blanket and draped it over the sleeping figure. The tiniest smile appeared on Nagisa’s face, which caused Rei to smile.

 

He looked at his computer and decided to give up on the essay, because he got his wish, his night did become more interesting.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa wakes up to an unfamiliar room, what happens when the guy inside happens to be incredibly beautiful and caring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you guys asked for it! (Not that I totally haven't been thinking about this forever) So here's the morning after!

Nagisa groaned as he started to wake up. Well, waking up was putting it lightly, it felt like his eyelids were glued shut, a blaring headache, and an unsettling nausea sitting at the bottom of his stomach kept him from feeling fully alive. He didn’t even try to open his eyes, letting his body fully wake up before he wanted to face any sort of light.

 

After about five minutes of trying not to die, Nagisa slowly sat up, attempting to not jostle his stomach in fear of throwing up it’s contents. He carefully opened his eyes, noting the room was darker than expected. He stretched and blinked as his vision focused. It took him more time than it should’ve to realize that he wasn’t in his room. God, did he go home with someone?! His eyebrows scrunched as he tried to remember what happened last night, but there wasn’t anything to trigger his memory. Last thing he remembered was being completely stupid and offering to go shot for shot with Makoto.

 

He looked around the unfamiliar room and found his phone on the desk. It was charging, and there was a glass of water, a bottle of water and two asprin and an alka-seltzer tablet next to it. There was a sticky note on the bottle with neat, pretty handwriting scrawled across it.

 

_Good morning, Nagisa. I’m leaving this note in case you wake up before I return. Do not be alarmed and jump to conclusions, you simply thought that my room was yours and proceeded to fall asleep on my bed. Take the asprin with the glass of water. DRINK ALL OF IT! Then put the alka-seltzer in the water bottle and drink that slowly. You’ll feel better. ~Rei_

“Rei…” Nagisa wondered aloud. He didn’t know anyone of that name.

 

Right as he was trying to piece together his night, Rei walked in with a Styrofoam box in his right hand and a small container of sorts in his left. He smiled brightly at the boy.

 

“Ah, Nagisa! I’m glad you’re awake. How did you sleep? I made sure to keep the blinds closed and the curtains drawn as to not bring in too much light, in case you woke up with a hangover. I also got you breakfast: toast, scrambled eggs, oatmeal and a banana. These foods will help speed up the process of your hangover.”

 

Nagisa sat there just staring in awe at the boy. He had an extremely eloquent way of speaking, very polite. He was on the taller side with short blue hair and beautiful purple eyes behind adorable red glasses. He then looked at the desk and a blush crept up to his cheeks. Had this complete stranger really done this much for him, especially when he stole his bed?

 

Nagisa got hit with a wave of embarrassment and jumped off the bed, immediately going into a deep bow, “I am so sorry for inconveniencing you Rei, that was so rude of me! Please forgive me!”

 

Rei blushed at the boy’s actions, “It’s fine, Nagisa really! Also, don’t move too quickly, you don’t want to make your headache or stomach ache worse.”

 

Nagisa stood up and looked at him incredulously, “You’re not angry?”

 

“Of course not! It was a simple mistake and you were inebriated, I don’t blame you for it. These things happen.” Rei smiled a reassuring smile at him, “Now, drink the water and take the pills, trust me it’ll help, then sit at my desk and eat breakfast. You’ll feel tremendously better.” He placed the Styrofoam box on the desk and opened it, retrieving utensils from a drawer.

 

After Nagisa followed Rei’s instructions, he sat down and took an experimental bite of the food. It was then he realized he was famished, and dug in. He heard Rei chuckle and Nagisa was suddenly embarrassed by his actions. He felt so improper and undistinguished, compared to this polite speaking, gorgeous boy.

 

Nagisa swallowed the food in his mouth and looked at Rei, “How do you know all of this stuff? No offence but you don’t really look like the type to party to know all of this. Not that that’s a bad thing or anything! You look really nice actually! I mean – ugh.” Nagisa was beet red at how flustered he had suddenly become at his trainwreck of word vomit he just experienced. He dropped his head in embarrassment, and then heard Rei give a full-bodied laugh, which had Nagisa’s insides twirling.

 

“Calm down, Nagisa, I wasn’t offended in the first place. And thank you for that accidental compliment. But yes, you are correct, I am not the type of person to go out and party, inebriation is usually unsightly and no where near beautiful.” Now Rei was the one to look flustered when he saw embarrassment flash across Nagisa’s face again, “Not that that’s how you looked. You looked fine last night! It was actually rather endearing…” His voice trailed off at the end of his statement.

 

Now Nagisa was blushing for a completely different reason.

 

Rei collected himself and cleared his throat, “Anyway, I know all of this because my roommate enjoys partying so most of the time I have to take care of him. He conveniently slept over with his friend last night.”

 

Nagisa had finished the eggs and toast and was now eating his oatmeal, now that it had cooled, “So, what actually happened last night? I don’t remember anything.”

 

Rei opened his mouth to explain when he heard a knock at the door. Rei excused himself and stood up to get the door.

 

“Ah! Glad to see you found your way. Nice to officially meet you.” Rei said politely.

 

“Nice to meet you too, he hasn’t been trouble has he?” A familiar voice said from the other side of the door.

 

“Makoto, is that you?” Nagisa asked from his seat.

 

“You’re finally awake! Glad to see you’re eating. But honestly, I can’t believe you’d run off like that Nagisa! You worried us!” Makoto walked in, followed by a boy with red hair pulled back in a small ponytail and red eyes, and a raven haired boy with bright blue eyes and a deadpan expression.

 

While Makoto continued to scold Nagisa, Rei smiled at the other two, “You must be Rin and Haruka.”

 

“Call me Haru.” The boy with black hair said curtly.

  
Rei was taken aback by the sharpness of the statement. Rin must have seen Rei blanch because he chirped up, “Ah, don’t be off-put by this asshole. He’s like this with everyone. I’m Rin.” He ruffled Haru’s hair and Haru swatted him away angrily as Rin laughed. He could tell they had a close relationship.

 

“Well, come in, you can sit wherever you want, my roommate and I don’t mind.” Rei said, moving out of the way.

 

Rin sat down on Rei’s bed, and Haru sat on the ground, shoulder against Rin’s leg. Rin leaned back on his hands, “you were a riot last night Nagisa!”

 

“Can someone tell me what happened? I don’t remember anything! C’mon guys!” Nagisa whined.

 

Makoto sighed, “Well, let’s start with what you remember.”

 

Nagisa placed a hand on his mouth and squinted his eyes in thought. It was an adorable gesture, Rei noted.

 

“Okay, I remember getting to the party, and Haru and Rin were in the pool and you and I went to the bar. I remember offering to go shot for shot with you Mako, and I did pretty well if I do say so myself!” Nagisa smiled proudly.

 

“Not if you ended up in a stranger’s room but okay…” Makoto added. Rin snickered.

 

“Shut up! Anyway, after that, gets fuzzy, I know you walked away, and I was going to go with Rin and Haru but I think I wanted my penguin inflatable, so I guess I went to go to my room and ended up here instead.” Nagisa ended it with a blush.

 

“Man, I was so confused when you just stumbled out the gate and down the road.” Rin said.

 

Makoto turned to Rin with a surprised look on his face, “You just let him leave?! You saw him? Why didn’t you stop him?” Makoto was growing frustrated.

 

“Hey don’t blame this on me! It’s not my job to babysit him. If I remember correctly, _you_ were supposed to watch him!” Rin sat up and shouted at Makoto.

 

“Guys, no one needs to watch me, I’m not a child!” Nagisa got a bit offended at the argument.

 

“Clearly you are, if you just wander around aimlessly. Especially since your goal was to get a damn pool toy.” Rin added sarcastically.

 

Nagisa got angry at the statment and got up and stormed out the door.

 

“Look what you did, Rin.” Makoto said angrily.

 

“It’s your fault for blaming me!” Rin was getting agitated as well.

 

Makoto puffed out a breath, “I’m gonna go get Nagisa.” he stated.

 

Haru finally spoke in a deadpan voice, “Let Rei get him.”

 

“Nagisa has inconvenienced Rei enough. I’ll get him.” Makoto said, handle on the door.

 

Rei spoke up, “I’m sorry, I know it isn’t my place, but I agree with Haru, he’s currently angry at both of you and you might upset him more.”

 

Makoto’s anger fell from his face at that statement, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Sadness lingered in his features. Rei could tell he hadn’t meant to upset the boy and the realization that he did clearly didn’t sit well with him. He looked over at Rin and saw he was staring at the floor, he tried to give off an uncaring expression, but he could feel the guilt. They cared a lot about Nagisa, he saw.

 

With that, Rei nodded at the three, “Okay, I’ll be back, make yourselves at home.” And then walked out the door.

 

He found Nagisa in a lounge down the hall sitting on a couch staring out the window, angry tears falling down his face.

 

“…Nagisa?” Rei asked carefully, not wanting to startle him or upset him more.

 

Nagisa refused to look at Rei, so Rei decided to sit next to him on the couch.

 

“They’re right.” Nagisa said, still not looking at the other boy.

 

“They’re not.” Rei retorted, seriousness in his tone.

 

“No, you don’t even know me! They are right. I do stuff like this all the time. And now, a complete stranger! I don’t know why you’re not angry. You should be. You should yell at me like they did, I deserve it.”

 

Rei equated the boy’s reaction to his physical feelings. Not feeling well does lead to more negative emotions. He could see stuff like this must happen often especially because of the range of personalities in the group, but not enough to disband the friends. He could tell they all had a very close relationship and cared a lot for each other.

 

Rei took a breath, “No, I don’t know you that well, but I do know that you don’t deserve it.”

 

He saw Nagisa draw in a breath to argue, “No, let me finish.” Rei said before Nagisa worked himself up more.

 

“You may have some child-like tendencies, but that’s not always a bad thing. It’s good to hold onto youth, it doesn’t make you immature. You realized your mistake and have profusely apologized for it, and in my eyes that shows that you’re mature. You have a childlike wonder as to how you look at the world, I can tell by your eyes and smile. It’s bright and your eyes shine when you talk about things you like. I saw it when you were telling me about yourself last night. Don’t let a few angry words put you down. Your friends were just extremely worried about you, and for good reason. They didn’t know where you were and you could’ve been hurt for all they knew. I can tell they care immensely about you, they just have different ways of showing it. As for me, I’m not angry because, yes, you did enter my room uninvited, and if I’m being completely honest, I was bored to begin with. And it’s not like you were rude about it. Your realization was actually kind of cute, you were completely sure that was your room, but weren’t hostile about it. You just sat down and told me you were a whale biologist,” Rei chuckled at the memory, “You called Makoto ‘momkoto’ and Rin ‘sharkboy’, which I’m inferring is because of his teeth, and Haruka ‘makerel boy’ which wasn’t explained, but funny regardless. You made my night interesting, and I’m actually glad I was graced with the opportunity to meet someone like you. My roommate is similar to you, just a bit more abrasive. I’ve always been what people like to refer to as a ‘nerd’ so things like this don’t happen to me. It was refreshing, so I’d actually like to thank you…” His voice started trailing off, “So please, Nagisa, don’t be upset, show me that bright smile of yours.”

 

Nagisa sat there silently and then turned around, eyes glimmering and tears still running down his cheeks. Rei thought what he said didn’t work until Nagisa threw his arms around Rei’s neck in a crushing hug. Rei froze in shock, eyes wide and heart racing. He blushed and hugged him back. He heard Nagisa continue to cry and he just held him, comforting the smaller boy.

 

When Nagisa calmed down, he pulled away, much to Rei’s discontent, but his eyes were shining happily, “Rei, that was the nicest thing I’ve ever heard anyone say about me. Thank you. I’m really glad it was your room I broke into.”

 

Rei laughed and wiped the tears from Nagisa’s face. His heart fluttering at the closeness of the two.

 

“C’mon, your friends have probably calmed down as well and want to speak with you.” Rei stood up and offered a hand to Nagisa.

 

Nagisa grabbed it and Rei flushed because Nagisa gave it a little squeeze before releasing it.

 

They reached Rei’s room and walked in.

  
“God, what took you so long? We’re you two making out or something?” Rin said from his spot on the bed.

 

Nagisa and Rei turned bright red. Haru elbowed Rin in the leg and Makoto exclaimed, “Rin! I told you apologize when he comes back, not to be a dick.”  


Rin waved off his comment, “I’m always a dick you should be used to it by now.”

 

 Rei inwardly chuckled at how strange it sounded for Makoto to curse, seeing how much he cares for the three boys, and how much of a mother figure he acted as.

 

“But yes, we wanted to apologize. You aren’t a child, you just make a few mistakes every now and then, and that isn’t a bad thing. We’re really sorry for treating you like a child and yelling at you. Do you forgive us?” Makoto looked sheepishly at Nagisa.

 

Nagisa looked up at Rei and Rei gave a slight nod. A huge grin broke across Nagisa’s face, “Of course I forgive you, Momkoto!”

  
Rei laughed at the nickname and Makoto let out a breath while relief flooded his features.

 

Nagisa bounded over to the desk again, “But seriously, now that everyone’s calmed down, can we talk about how much of a Prince Rei is? He took great care of me, he’s like a miracle worker, I feel great! My hangover is almost completely gone!” He started to dig into the oatmeal again.

 

Rei blushed, “really it’s nothing, just simple home remedies.” He said as he sat down on Asahi’s bed.

 

Nagisa continued on raving about Rei and Rei looked like he was going to explode at the rate his face was reddening while he was trying to get Nagisa to stop with the compliments. Makoto looked between the two with fondness, knowing that he was going to see a lot more of Rei in the future, not that he minded, because regardless of how cliché it is, opposites really do attract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! It took a different direction than originally planned, but I think it turned out good anyway! I'm kind of thinking turning this into a bunch of one shots regarding their growing relationship, what do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Maybe I could possibly add the aftermath of that night if y'all want. Thank you!


End file.
